Happy Birthday
by Ellivia22
Summary: my version of "Bermuda Triangle." After their fight, Zack and Cody refused to speak to each other. In an effort to make up with his brother, Zack has a surprise for Cody. NOT twincest. R


(A/N: This is my version of "Bermuda Triangle," while the twins weren't speaking to each other before their birthday. I took out the ripping of the second birthday check, and well you'll see why in my story. I hope you like it. R&R)

(Disclaimer: Wish I owned Suite Life, but I don't )

******Happy Birthday**

******By: Ellivia22**

******Zack**

It's finally here. My sixteenth birthday. I've been waiting for this day to come for so long. Now that I have reached that important age I'll be able to do much more things. Plus, being sixteen will go well with the babes. There is only one thing that could make this day better. If only I had my brother back.

Cody hasn't talked to me since our argument the other day and ripping of our birthday check. I'm not as angry at him as I was before. After our fight he wanted to be as far away from me as possible. At first I welcomed not having to put up with his know-it-all attitude. But after a while I really started to miss him. I missed having someone to hang out with, someone to pick on. Most of all I missed having him as my brother.

I think my comment about wanting to be an only child really hurt him. Whenever I would see him, pain would be on his face. I want to hug him, tell him that I'm sorry, but I can't. I've never been good at saying I'm sorry. I hope this will help make everything between us right again.

I pull off the last piece of tape that I needed to wrap my gift for Cody. I had spent all the money that I had saved up to get that game system to buy the telescope he wanted. It's the least I could do. I turn the package over and stick a note on top. Saying I'm sorry, happy birthday, and something I have a hard time saying to anyone: I love you.

I grab the gift and leave my room. I knock on his door. No answer. Good. I'm not ready to face him yet. I enter his room. Cody's side of the room is neat and tidy, just like he always is. I walk over to his made bed and place the gift on his pillow.

I close the door and turn to go back to my room. I find myself face to face with my brother, who is standing outside my room. "What were you doing in my room," we ask at the same time.

"Nothing," we say again at the same time.

I want to say something else, but remember that we're still not speaking to each other. I look away. Suddenly a voice comes over the intercom. It's Mr. Moseby. "Zachary and Cody Martin to the Lido deck IMMEDIATELY!"

My brother and I look at each other, still not speaking. Did Mr. Moseby find the ants in his drawer already? And if so, why would he blame Cody too? Usually I'm the only one who gets the blame. Silently we head to the elevator and up to the Lido deck to find out what's going on.

ZCZ

Instead of getting yelled at like I thought we were, a surprise party was waiting for us, thrown by our friends. It's great to know that I have a lot of friends. I just wish I had my brother back.

"Come on everyone," London says, pushing a cart with a big cake on it. "Hap-."

The boat jerks. I tumble over, then steady myself. I feel weird all of a sudden. I feel closer to my brother than I've ever been. I feel as if I understand him in and out. I understand fully why he is who he is. I need to make up with him, but I'm afraid he won't forgive me.

"Look," Bailey says. "I know you guys still aren't speaking, but it's your birthday and all of your friends want you to have a good time."

Cody speaks first. "Actually, for some weird reason, I'm not that mad anymore."

I feel relieved just by hearing him say that. "Me neither. In fact, I've never felt closer to you," I admit.

"Same here," he says. He turns to face me. "I love you, man."

I fight hard to keep the tears back. "I love you too."

"Come here," he says. We meet in each other's arms for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Me too," he whispers back.

I feel happier than I have all week. The fight between Cody and I is now in the past, and we're closer than ever. Everything is going back to normal.

CZC

After a night of eating cake, drinking smoothies, and hanging out with my brother and our friends, it's time for curfew. Unfortunately, Mr. Moseby wasn't nice enough to give me the day off tomorrow. Oh well. What do you expect from a grumpy old man?

"Well, if Mom and Dad send us another check, maybe we can find something we both can agree on," Cody says as we walk towards our cabins.

I nod in agreement. We reach our rooms. We face each other and give a quick hug. "Happy birthday, Zack," Cody says.

"Happy Birthday, Cody."

We go into our rooms. I can't wait to see the look on his face tomorrow when he finds the telescope. It'll be worth spending the $200.

Marcus is already in bed in a deep sleep. I flip on the light beside my bed. Sitting on my pillow is a box I've never seen before. I wonder what it could be. I sit on the bed and grab the package. A note is at the top. I open it up.

_Zack,_

_I'm sorry about the fight we had the other day. I'm so glad you're my brother. Happy Birthday._

_Love,_

_Cody_

I tear off the wrapping paper. I stare at the item in my lap. Staring straight back at me is the Z Box 8000, the game system I've been longing for. I can't believe he got this for me. This must've been the reason he was in my room earlier. Vaguely aware of what I'm doing I get off my bed and head towards the door and step out.

I find myself face to face with my twin. His face is shocked just like mine. He must've found the telescope. "How..." we say at the same time.

I smile. Cody smiles back. "Thanks," we say at the same time.

I hug my brother tightly once more. Nothing else has to be said. We understand each other completely. I'm so glad to have a brother like him. With him in my life, everything is perfect.

******The End**


End file.
